Just One Night With You
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: Just one night with Yuki, one night of bliss. Please read and review :3...


This is my first time writing a lemon scene between the characters Yuki and Shuichi, or any shounen-ai pairings period. As inexperienced as this may seem, I hope you enjoy it :3... Please read and review, I'd like to know what you think.

Just One Night With You  
  
It tasted like poison when we kissed. The venom still lingering upon my stung lips. He would lick my tears dry, savor its salty aftertaste and lavish its twin the same exact way. His tongue was hot against my already burning flesh, aching for a chance to taste him in his entirety. But he was the dominator; I had to know my place amongst his side.  
  
Those golden orbs stared at me with a fierce passion I had yet to understand, a mystery to uncover. But who was I to ask? The questions were best left unspoken.  
  
Heat licked at my body with a divine sensation that sent chills up my spine, earning a smirk from my dominating partner. His fingertips performed their sweet caress sending my back to arch my front towards his. He caught me, latching his supple lips upon the burning flesh of my neck, which earned me a moan; my torment appeared to be his pleasure. A sickening pleasure only lovers could understand.  
  
His fingertips snaked their way lower down my front, dancing along my belt, demanding for the entrance beyond. Since when did I refuse my partner of what he wanted? The culprits played with the buckle until it gave in, loose. My violet optics watched in anticipation, the heat that had begun to stir up in the pit of my stomach grew immensely, awakening the source of my aching need for desire.  
  
This had earned yet another smirk from my dominating partner, as though he had achieved his ultimate goal. After stripping the belt from my oversized shorts, he gave one tug and they disappeared from my slim waist. I tried to suppress a giggle as his fingers slid over my bare belly, his smirk turned into a grin. And with one go, my underpants were stolen from my enflamed body.  
  
My violet orbs traced along his hidden body, he had still been clothed, now it was my turn to dislike something about this picture. As he sat up, he collected me into his arms, so that I had been positioned on his lap. My hands began their long awaited work; nervously fidget with the buttons on his ebony shirt. He watched with an amused smirk, I glanced at him, blushing a light shade of crimson, then went back to work, so many buttons for just one shirt. Or so I had thought at least.  
  
His hand sat perched atop my head, fingers gliding through my rose tresses with satisfaction of my hard work. His way of showing he was delighted with what he was receiving. His touch caused a serge to course through my body once more, the beating of my heart increasing, pounding against my chest in anticipation, and beating its old ancient rhythm of excitement.  
  
Delicate as they were, my fingers raped his chest, running tenderly across his well-toned set of muscle, smooth and sleek with sweat from his own arousal. This had caught me by surprise; he was acting as though we had finished before we had even begun. I suppressed the urge to laugh. That was my Eiri, so impatient, always loved to jump towards the climax.  
  
Trailing down, my fingers nervously fidgeted as I attempted to undo his belt buckle. For some reason I always seemed nervous around him, especially in times like these. Maybe I truly was afraid of displeasing him? To make him so angry with me that he would banish me from his life forever? Nah, he couldn't do that...because I would search the entire world for him and ever farther if that's what it would take me. I couldn't picture my life without him now...he meant way too much to me, as selfish as it seemed.  
  
I felt him place his hands over mine to calm me from my nervous fidget. He looked down at me, smiling to comfort me, to cease my seemingly endless nervous habit. I returned his smile, full of energy and a bottomless pit of devotion and love. I could see the amusement gleam in those golden orbs I had fallen so madly in love with, I could have betted a million albums that I was the only one to see him this way and for that I prayed in thanks to the almighty kami-sama that I could see it just once a day, let alone the rest of my life.  
  
Stripped of his belt, my hands dipped inside of his pants. I needed to feel him, just once. He ceased my movements as quickly as they had begun. I pouted, how cruel of him. Sneaking me a smile he captured my lips with his, bringing me down onto the bed with him until I was laying on my back, looking up at him with adoration as he slid the rest of his attire off of his body, tossing them to the side carelessly with the rest of our discarded clothing. How he looked...bathed in the glow of the newly risen moonlight that had been beaming from our bedroom window. He combed his fingers through his hair and planted his palms on the bed, staring down at me with a more gently look. This was how he always looked before making love to me; he didn't seem as tense...like he could just be himself. Yuki...My Yuki...  
  
My slender arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer for another kiss. He never did deny me, then again, why would he? His fingers ran along my sides, playing with my erected nipples, teasing them until they hardened to their maximum. I closed my eyes tightly; this was too cruel even for Yuki, shame on him for playing so many games with me. One hand played while the other snaked its way as low as it wanted to go, stroking my length to the very tip. I raised my hips; I wasn't even sure how long I could last for. My hands let go of his neck and balled the sheet beneath me, his fingers itching for more. Stroking apparently wasn't enough, but would do for now.  
  
While he kept me occupied he gave one thrust into me. Calling out his name I knew he had filled me completely. What I would give to feel release, my body ached for it so, and I could tell his did, too. He started out at a slow pace, just enough for me to get used to him, as though it was out first time. Slow at first, then the speed began to pick up, he could see the need and want hidden in my violet eyes. He could see right through them and deep into what I really wanted. Him, only him. And he would grant my wish, every single time I prayed for it.  
  
With what happened, who could blame him...he was and still is that terrified young man that murdered the one he loved...out of betrayal. His wounds will never heal; I don't think he will ever believe me when I tell him I love him. He's too deep inside himself to get out. He's caught up in something hr can't even explain. What I wouldn't give to take it all, to steal his pain and mistrust, to demolish the memories that scarred his shattered soul. If only...  
  
Snapping out of my thoughts I could feel him penetrate deeper, until he had nowhere else to go. To help I moved my body against his, the tip of my manhood nuzzling his abdomen, throbbing yearningly for the release that was soon to come. Softly, he groaned, telling me he was close him, hearts beating in unison, reality slipping as pleasure consumed our bodies, entwining with bliss. Mentally, physically, everything...  
  
I could hear him calling my name. My name? Normally 'baka' would suffice, bit this new change in habit would take some time getting used to. Sweat slicked our bodies, making it easier to move. Faster and faster, my head tilting back to allow a few moans to seep from my parted lips, swollen from the sweet caress of his lips. Twitching, my manhood nuzzled his flesh, pre-cum crowning the tip with its presence, then expelling its milky essence across my lovers lower body. Bucking his hips, he slammed the last few strokes before filling me entirely. Panting, he ignored the creamy fluid and lied down, trembling slightly from his efforts.  
  
With welcoming arms I embraced my loved one, stroking his golden locks that had been dampened with sweat. I leaned down; planting a kiss upon his forehead, then leaned back and felt him ease up. My fingertips stroked his back, almost as if drying him. He was covered in lovemaking sweat, we both were and by the looks of it, my essence as well. Feeling the moisture in between us I merely smiled. He leaned up and kissed me, thanking me in a way. I smiled. It tasted like poison when he kissed. A delicious poison that burned the edge of my soul in bliss that made me hold onto him tighter, and to vow to never let go. With warmth consuming my heart I said to him without a second thought, "I love you, Yuki."  
  
Hesitating a few seconds passing in a hushed tone I could hear him say, "I love you, too, Shuichi." Perhaps this time, he believed me... Blinking in shock I looked down at him to be responded with a full smile. Squealing lightly I held him tighter to me. It was too good to be true, but there he was smiling. Yuki closed his eyes settling into a peaceful slumber. I followed his example a little after I watched him. To think, I could watch this face for the rest of my life.  
  
Just one night with you, one night with destiny.


End file.
